White Hot
by A-to-Q
Summary: Pure white snow and a white hot heart. Happy White Valentine's Day.


**I was thinking about how Konoha would look if he were an alpaca. Not exactly the perfect mood for writing Shintaro x Ayano. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Today was exactly one month after February 14. Today was White Valentine's. Kisaragi Shintaro prepared nothing.

He had received obligatory chocolate from his classmates the month before, but he didn't believe in things like Valentine's Day. He thought that giving obligatory chocolate, or even special handmade chocolate was nothing but a waste of time, money, and effort, when those people could have been doing more productive things and working at a part-time job or studying.

Also, on the days leading up to this particular day, Shintaro saw many shops selling 'special' white chocolate, cookies, marshmallows, or white clothes for double or even triple their usual price. For example, a large packet of marshmallows which usually would cost just 500yen, would suddenly cost 1000yen, and this time it's only a small box with four small marshmallows arranged neatly on coloured tissue. It made no sense to him as to why one would buy a puny box of worthless candy with that money when you could easily buy 2 large bottles of his favourite drink, Coca-Cola with that amount of money.

Ayano had given Shintaro homemade chocolate, but she gave everyone in class homemade chocolate, so it was still just obligatory chocolate in her case. Thus, Shintaro still found no need to give her anything back in return on this day.

"Say, say, Shintaro-kun. What are you doing after school today? Shintaro-kuuuuuun? Are you listeniiing? Shintaro-kun?"

"Tateyama! You're still in class. Can you please be more like Kisaragi and listen?"

"Ah, I'm sorry teacher!"

Although, Shintaro wasn't even listening to what the teacher was saying. Instead, he was just staring at his blank exercise book. He had his pen in his hand, but he hadn't written a single thing.

After class was over, Shintaro merely packed his bag, got up, and left.

"W-wait for me!"

Ayano hurriedly packed her bag, and chased after Shintaro.

The two of them walked in silence. Ayano was panting slightly from having to run after Shintaro, and Shintaro wasn't particularly interested in having any conversation.

"A...Achoo!"

"Hmm?"

Shintaro looked to his left, and realised that Ayano's scarf wasn't around her neck. Ayano always had that scarf on even during Summer, and it was as though she was born with it.

_'...Did she forget her scarf when she went after me...?'_

It was still chilly, and definitely not the time for anyone to stop wearing winter clothing when they went out yet. Shintaro felt kind of bad because Ayano's neck now looked so small, bare, and cold, as though it could break at any time. Rather unwillingly, Shintaro took off his own scarf and put it around Ayano. She was caught by surprise, and looked up at him.

"Don't misunderstand. You just looked cold."

"... Thank you, Shintaro-kun! Today is the best White Day ever!"

Ayano petted the scarf, and smiled.

"I already told you not to misunderstand..."

Ayano seemed to not have heard Shintaro, and started a new conversation about something else. As per usual, it was mainly Ayano talking, with Shintaro half-listening to what she said. Even though Shintaro wasn't paying her any attention, Ayano was still happy. Enjoying the remainder of her days like this was enough for her. Being constantly pulled around by Shintaro's whims and personality was fine with her.

But then, eventually came the day when flowers were placed on her table.

Shintaro watched the flowers slowly and visibly wilt, just like the person whom the flowers were meant for.

It was a month after Valentine's Day that year when the last petal fell onto her desk.

Happy White Valentine's Day.

* * *

**I was nearing the end of the story when I went out to get milk, and ended up losing my train of thought. Remind me to not do anything in between writing stories next time.**

**P.S: Ayano's scarf was in her bag. She stuffed it in by accident.**


End file.
